


Peter Parker: Intern

by LokisGhost



Series: Peter Parker: Spider-Man [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Cherry-Picking Canon, Clint is a child, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter is actually good at hiding his Identity, Sassy Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man meets the Avengers, Tired Peter Parker, Tony doesn't know who Spider-man is, but not really, peter parker sings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: Taking place after Civil War, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Intern. When the Rogue Avengers decide they want to know more about the hero they'd fought against, Tony admits to knowing next to nothing about the masked man.So they turn to the next best source, Tony's intern and Spider-Man's "Tech Guy" Peter Parker.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Hulk & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: Spider-Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785145
Comments: 149
Kudos: 1449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your interest! I'm very much enjoying all your comments even though I've not yet had time to respond. Love you all, and stay safe!

“So. What’s up with this Spiderguy anyway?” Nat flops down next to Tony, flinging her legs onto the paperwork he’s got arranged in his lap and throwing him a cheeky smile when he gives her a _Look._

Tony gives in first, rolling his eyes and leaning back, he pulls off his glasses and cleans them. “What do you mean, Romanoff?”

Nat grins, shrugging and settling in further, “Well I mean, we basically know nothing about the guy.” A quick flick of the wrist indicating the rest of the Team sprawling around the common room they’ve all been settled in for most of the morning. Natasha turns back to Tony and tips her head, “You know more about him than anyone here, right? You did bring him with you to Germany, after all.”

Tony winces at the reminder of the dramatic fight they were all sort of still getting over. It has been a tough few months but, thankfully, in the end everyone managed to act like adults, and they had worked out their issues without any lasting repercussions, politically… Personally, though, there has still been a bit of stuff to work through.

Pressing his fingertips against the bridge of his nose, rubbing softly, stalling. “Actually… No… I know he’s a good guy, but outside of the things I’ve found on YouTube, he plays everything pretty close to the vest… I **_do_** know someone who knows more about the Spiderling…”

Tony raises his eyes to the Team, thinking hard… A few minutes later he wilts slightly into the couch, letting his head fall back in defeat. “And I guess it’s time I introduced you to him anyway…” He says with a shrug. Raising his voice, he sounds more like his usual self as he calls, “FRIDAY? Is Pete here?”

The warm Irish burr answers, “Yes Boss, Peter is currently pacing in the lower labs, working on schematics for a Spider-Cycle. Would you like me to ask him to join you?”

Steve breaks in before Tony has a chance to answer. “Wait, wait, wait… Are you telling me, that **_YOU_** , Tony Stark, don’t know who Spider-Man is? But you brought him to a **_fight_**?”

Tony groans and facepalms, the response coming out a little muffled. “Don’t worry Steve. I **_promise_** you this guy is ok.” He waves off Cap’s concern. “It’ll be fine.”

Addressing F.R.I.D.A.Y. again, Tony flops his hand towards the ceiling, “Fri, can you get the Kid up here.”

Steve, Clint, and Nat stare wide-eyed at their Teammate, startled that he would trust someone he doesn’t know absolutely everything about. Sam seems slightly less affected, though he seems to realize something is off about the situation.

Clint breaks the uncomfortable silence, frowning as he turns to Nat and Tony, he mutters. “…Why would Spider-Man need a motorcycle?”

~~~

**_ TWO DAYS AGO _ **

“…You want to introduce me to the AVENGERS?!” At the end, it comes out as a horrible squeak, and Peter’s face reddens as Tony laughs, not unkindly. Peter squints a little, suddenly suspicious, “Why?”

“Kid! You are brilliant, and they will love you,” Tony shrugs guilelessly, “Why not, you’re here all the time anyway.”

Peter huffs and glances back down at his workstation in Tony’s (and let’s face it, he might as well admit it is his, too) lab. Tony is right, he has been here more often, lately, than at home. Fiddling a little, he nervously adjusts some of the tools and components he’s been working with before looking back up at Tony. Thoughts flying through his head, he shrugs, completely serious he meets Tony’s eye. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

Tony looks concerned for a beat, before Peter’s face splits into a teasing grin. “I could tell them so **_many_** stories about you,” he teases, wiggling his eyebrow mockingly.

Tony cackles, slapping a hand on the table next to him, jostling his own work. “Ooh, they are going to **_Love_** you, Kid.”

~~~

**_ NOW _ **

“This Kid creates all of Spider-man’s gear, did I tell you that? I couldn’t believe it when the Web-head told me his little friend had his tech needs covered! **_ME!_** ” Tony blusters, laughing internally as he raves about Peter in front of the Team, giggling in his head as the Kid’s face grows flushed and he stammers in embarrassment.

Tony takes pity, before he upsets Peter _too_ much, slinging an arm over his shoulder, pulling him forward and hugging him to his side. “So of course, I had to meet him, and finally Spider-man agreed to let me have the Kid's name…” Tony squeezes Peter gently, grounding him. “But I was still floored when we actually did meet. I expected someone a little older than 18! You were such a baby!” Tony teases the spluttering young man, grinning from ear to ear.

Tony had caught Peter when he stepped out of the elevator, having called him up with no explanation. In hindsight, probably not one of his smarter moves, but Tony dismisses his regret at not forewarning Peter as he continues his story.

~~~

They’ve moved to the kitchen, and Tony is telling the story again… Peter rolls his eyes and leans his back against the island, feet wrapped around the stool he’s perched on.

“So, I decide to show the Spider some of the tech ideas I had, and he waved me off! He said he didn’t know how all the tech came about… that he had ‘A Guy' who made it for him.” Tony gestures wildly, really getting into the story, Peter just watches in bemusement, taking another bite of marshmallow filled cereal that Clint had offered him when Tony had gotten on the subject. Again.

“So, it took me months! I thought the guy would never cave in! But finally, he gave me a phone number and told me to be discreet, as if I’m ever not discreet!” Peter chuckles, shaking his head at the memory. Tony had badgered him, as Spider-man every time, it seemed, that he’d gone on patrol. Frankly, he wonders, sometimes, if he should have given up his “tech guy”, as Iron Man and Spider-man patrolling together had made Queens' crime rate drop significantly for a while… Chewing thoughtfully, he misses the extra time he had started having before he'd gotten this internship, with the lower villain-count and being able to sleep more, he's kind of toyed with the idea lately that maybe he should tell Tony that he and Spider-man are one and the same… But there’s no going back, and he also kind of likes the way things are between the two of them right now…

A hand in front of Peter's face makes him startle, and he blinks at Tony, realizing how far from the conversation his mind had gone. “Huh?” Peter sputters, blinking owlishly at his mentor.

A chuckle from Steve has Peter flushing slightly in embarrassment but he just raises his eyebrow at Tony, questioningly.

Tony grins, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Kid, you look like you’re about to fall off your seat any second. Why don’t you hit one of the guest rooms and take a nap?”

Peter glances at the time, eyes going wide, “SHIT!” he exclaims, dropping his bowl loudly on the counter wincing slightly at the clatter the spoon makes as it jumps out and hits the table and falls to the floor. Bending quickly to pick it up he drops it next to the bowl and scampers around to pack up his things. “Shit!” he reiterates as he stubs a toe, hopping for a second before he shoves his hoodie over his head. “Sorry Mr. Stark! I gotta go! I promised May I’d be home half an hour ago!!!” Peter is halfway into the elevator when Tony yells, “I'll call Happy and have him meet you!”

“Shit!” is the last thing the Team hears as the doors close and they can’t help but laugh at the sudden burst of energy, marveling at the suddenness of his exit.

Raising his hand like he’s in class, Clint asks, “Who's May?” Being nosy and not shy about it is kind of his thing sometimes. “And does that…” He waves at the room, and Peter’s sudden departure, “happen a lot?”

~~~

**_ A FEW WEEKS LATER _ **

Peter sits at the breakfast bar in the tower, a StarkPad in front of him. It looks to the Team like he had started out sitting upright, but as his weariness started catching up to him, he’s slumped forward, a hand that once had probably started out propping up his chin is now nestled into his hair, and from the angle of his lean, it looks like his head might end up on the surface of the table, at any moment.

Despite the look of being about to pass out that has become familiar since the Avengers have known Tony Stark, the young man’s other hand is in constant motion, tapping a stylus rhythmically against the screen of the tablet.

Moving away from the elevator, Steve inches closer, trying to see what he could be working on, expecting some highly complicated math or schematic but is confused when all he sees is a series of dots and symbols appearing and disappearing at random, while the kid taps at different parts of the screen. His curiosity gets the better of him, and Steve, now right behind Peter, gives in and asks, “What is that?”

Pete yelps, nearly falling off the stool, he smacks his funny bone on the edge of the countertop before Steve can reach out to steady him. “Are you alright, Kid?”

It’s a testament either to Peter’s growing comfort with the heroes, or the actual litmus test of his weariness that he glares at Steve after he scrambles to catch his stylus. His hand slaps the countertop just behind the tool, missing it as it rolls off the corner and skitters away on the tile floor. He glares at the corner that the stylus had rolled from and stays sprawled for a moment across the counter, his whole demeanor radiating insult at the loss. “Well I’m never finding that thing again,” he grumps, rubbing his wounded elbow, he sits back up, turning around he glances behind Steve, scowling as most of the Team stifles their laughter.

Steve steps back, now that Peter is in no danger of falling, he apologizes, “Sorry Pete, I didn’t realize that you were so in ‘the zone’ that you didn’t hear me... Is your elbow ok?”

Pete mutters something that is more sound than words, shrugs, and drops his hands into the pockets of his oversized hoodie. He shrugs again, “M’Fine,” he says, after a second’s pause whipping out another stylus from his right pocket.

Ignoring Steve’s apology or having moved past it already, Steve still doesn’t know this Kid well enough to understand which, Pete surprises him when he offers the stylus and slides the StarkPad closer to Steve.

“It’s a game, it’s designed to test agility, hand-eye coordination, and…” Peter pauses for a beat. “Well, actually,” he mutters, “I made it to test Spider-man, to see how fast he could assess and move, but it helped us figure out how his Spidey-sense works too…” With a small shrug, Pete is offering the stylus again, “Want to try?”

Steve smiles and steps forward, “How does it work?”

The rest of the team crowds a little closer, trying to see the screen, until Peter glances at them, and with a flick of his wrist, there is a larger holographic image of the screen in the middle of the bar. “Well, the point of the game is simple. You just have to hit the dots on the screen.” Peter reaches over and hits a few things on the tablet, and the screen goes almost blank, a white field with just one dot appearing and disappearing at random.

Steve nods and taps the dot the next few times it appears, until suddenly there is another symbol that blinks on. “So, what is that?” Steve asks as he touches the new symbol, the screen goes an angry red and the game resets back to one single dot. “Oh! I see… Never mind.”

Peter chuckles, “Yeah, you got the idea. Plus…” he grins, “It starts to speed up after a few levels… If you hit anything wrong, or if you take too long, it will reset. Like I said. Assessment and agility.”

Steve grunts, having hit the wrong icon again, and frowns as the game restarts again. “And you made this?” He asks.

Peter nods, running a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down. “Yeah, I should probably recheck the code and see if I can’t improve it, but I’ve been busy for so long trying to make more important tech for Spider-Man that I’ve put it off.”

Tony raises his eyebrow, “When, exactly, did you make this, Pete?”

Peter purses his lips, thinking. “Hmmm…. It must have been a few months after Spider-Man first started out…?”

Tony’s jaw drops, “KID! You were, what… 14?”

Peter nods, distractedly, watching as Steve once again loses the game.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hmmm… Slow night,” Peter stifles a yawn, hand over his mask. He is perched on a ledge, high up on the side of a building, watching a lone car crawl past in the street below. “…Wonder if anyone would notice if I cut patrol a little short tonight,” he mutters quietly.

He sits, entertaining the idea, but dismisses it after all. Peter’s Spider-sense has been pinging all evening, since about thirty minutes into his usual route.

Pete decides to swing around, maybe if he can get some distance between whatever is setting him off, he can zero in on it better. Finally, the hero catches a small shift of movement in his periphery on the roof of an office building next to where he had started. Whoever or whatever it is, they seem content to just watch him, but Peter has had enough.

Under the guise of playing around, Peter forces his body to relax. He even lets out a whoop here and there as he flips through the air, allowing himself to have some fun while still keeping an eye on his pursuer.

Timing his next swing, Peter whips around the building his target is watching him from. Cutting the arc of his swing tight, he hits the side of the building close to the corner, breaking line-of-sight from the roof, and quickly scuttling to the top. As he nears the edge, he hears the crunch of a footstep, the figure looking around for where he expects to see Spider-Man neglects to look down soon enough and Peter snakes a hand over the edge.

With a firm, but not punishing, grip on the man’s ankle, Peter picks him bodily from the rooftop and finds himself dangling Clint Barton over an alley.

“Hey… Spider-Man… How’s it hanging?!” Barton wheezes.

~~~

Clint checks his equipment, trying to hide his nervousness with the activity. The last time he was in the vigilante’s presence was just after the debacle in Germany, which did.. not.. end.. well… Clint’s eyes snap to the Spider’s face when he clears his throat.

“You know…”

Spider-Man’s voice is tense, but empty of emotion, giving Clint no hint of what he is thinking. The eyes on the suit narrow as they meet his own.

“The last time I saw you was right after the airport…

You remember…

When you shot me with an arrow?”

Spider-Man’s stance is closed off and stiff, arms crossed as he watches Clint.

Clint just wishes he could see the guy’s face. It’s so hard to read someone in a onesie. Clint rolls the dice in his head and takes a chance. Reaching down to the large brown paper bag he’s hidden in the shadows at the edge of the rooftop he holds it out in front of himself.

Grinning and trying to look at ease, Clint curses in his head every second that the Spider just stares at him incredulously.

“…Tacos?”

~~~

It was Clint. Of course, it was him. Peter bet that Nat would have been a lot harder to catch in action. But then again, he thinks that Clint may have been testing him, especially since he had made no moves for a weapon when he was grabbed. As goofy as the spy acted when off the job, he is skilled, Peter knows that he could have done a lot better at hiding from him.

He has to admit it, Peter isn’t actually mad. He knows he could have avoided being shot in Germany, but when he was standing by, reading the room, he realized a lot of people where about to be hurt. So without hesitation (ok, well, maybe a little hesitation…. Give a guy a break!), he leapt in front of the arrow that would have freed Captain America and allowed the fight to continue.

If he then, _maybe_ , played his pain up a little, putting on a show for the heroes who weren’t familiar with him and his powers as a distraction and got them to talk things out while treating his injury…

Well he’s not telling them that…

But that was then.

Here and now, it’s been almost ten minutes since he first ‘caught’ Clint.

Peter can’t decide why he is sticking around. It’s going to be very difficult to keep his identity secret at this rate if the Avengers are getting to know both sides of his secret.

…But, on the other hand…

Clint brought tacos…

It should be fine… right?

…

…Right?

~~~

Clint grins as he eyes the man slouched next to him. Watching Spider-Man stuff yet another taco into his mouth, lean back with a soft moan of satisfaction and rub his stomach with a smile.

Wiping a lingering bit of sauce from his cheek, Pete licks his finger, then pulls the mask back into place before he speaks. “Oh, man!” You have GOT to tell me where you picked up this ambrosia!”

“Wade is going to flip when he tastes these!” Peter doesn’t share his thought, he’s not certain how the Avengers would react to his friendship with a certain Merc, but now is not the time to test things.

Clint laughs, shaking his head instead of answering. “I haven’t seen anyone inhale food like that since the last time Thor was visiting.” Giving the vigilante a searching look he shoves the last bite of his own food into his mouth. “Where _do_ you guys put it all?”

Spider-Man grins through the mask and looks away, watching the street below, giving a shrug in answer.

They sit in an easy silence for a moment, before Clint lets his curiosity get the better of him. “Mind if I ask you a question?”

“You uh… Your voice sounds familiar?” Clint doesn’t know why it comes out as a question, really, and he thinks maybe he’s screwed up already, but the vigilante just smiles.

Reaching up he taps an area around his jawline, and in Clint's own voice says, “Do I?”

Tapping it again, the voice is Tony Stark, “I’ve heard that you met my ‘tech guy'…” Spider-Man switches voices again, and now it sounds exactly like Peter. “I love some of the toys he gives me, more than others, but I gotta say…”

Switching the voice once more, Clint can see the huge smile as a little girl’s voice comes out. “Sometimes the recordings this thing picks up can make for creepy interactions…”

Laughing at the look on Clint's face, Spider-Man drops his hand, sticking with the child for now.

Gesturing at the mask, he squeaks out, “I helped this kid a few weeks ago, when her pet snake was caught in a tree… The voice changer randomizes from time to time, so I really was not expecting to get into a fight later that night and have some mugger give up solely because he couldn’t stop laughing. “

Chuckling, Spider-Man switches once more to another unfamiliar, but at least adult voice.

Clint grins and shakes his head. “That explains some things, I was wondering why no-one has ever tried finding you based on voice,” Clint grins and winks, trying to make sure the other guy knows he’s joking when he continues, “Based on how much you talk there’s no shortage of evidence, I mean…”

They both laugh, and Spider-Man leans back.

A moment of easy silence spreads between them, but then Clint can’t help but ask the thing he’s _really_ been wondering about. “Can I ask something else?” The question is out before he really knows he’s going to ask, but Spider-Man doesn’t seem to mind.

Spider-Man laughs and shrugs again. “Oh, I see how it is… You feed me and think you get all my secrets!”

Clint can see the smile splitting the other man’s face under the mask but is quick to wave his hand in denial. “Naw, man! You don’t have to answer, but I warn you…”

Clint pauses for effect before smirking at the Spider, “It may drive me insane not to know, and can you really deal with that being on your conscious?”

Spider-Man chuckles, “You’re right, I don’t know if I could deal with that sort of pressure. Go ahead.”

Clint grins and leans in a little, “How did you get your powers?”

“…”

Spider-Man stills for a moment, the smile falling from his face.

Clint wonders if he’s overstepped… “ _Maybe it’s something horrible, or something he doesn’t want to get out in case someone tries to replicate whatever happened?”_

Clint is just about to backtrack, starts to reassure the man that he doesn’t have to say anything if he doesn’t want to, when Spider-Man turns to him with a resigned sigh. He studies Clint’s face for a moment, the eyes on the suit narrowing a little.

“…”

With a small twitch of muscle at the corner of Spider-Man’s mouth that could be a smirk, he shifts, leaning in, conspiratorially.

Looking left and right, like he is making certain they won't be overheard, Spider-Man whispers softly.

“…Internet.”

And with that, Spider-Man pushes himself forward and falls, a “thwip” and a cackle, leaving Clint to sit on the edge of the building all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

“It's your turn, bird-boy,” Nat says to Sam with a smirk, lightly shoving him off his seat.

Sam stumbles a little, turning around to make a face at her. “So I'm still not clear on the rules here,” he looks at the rest of the team. “Are we trying to wake the Kid or is this like Jenga, whoever wakes him loses?”

Steve grins, shrugging, and raises his beer in a mock salute. “We'll… figure that out later,” he smirks, taking a pull from the bottle.

Sam chuckles and heads to a large pile of blankets they’ve collected from the closets near the common room and walks quietly to the couch.

Peter lays sprawled out on his back, one leg resting partially over the back of the couch. The occasional soft snore cuts through the quiet, this close to their target.

Sam gently spreads yet another blanket over the sleeping intern, raising his hands in victory as he turns and heads back to the kitchen, accepting his drink back from Nat.

“Good work soldier,” she winks before sliding off her own seat to take her turn at whatever this game is.

Sam seats himself again, and turns to Clint as a thought strikes him, suddenly. “Hey man, did I hear that you found the Spider the other day?” Taking a drink and nodding to Nat as she returns, he nudges Clint's shoulder. “How'd that go?”

Clint has just finishing recounting the tale of his encounter when Tony steps out of the elevator. Glancing at the couch, he frowns at the mound of blankets and steps over to investigate, smirking when he catches sight of a piece of paper stuck to the couch above Peter's head. “Here Lies Peter Parker,” it says written in Sharpie, “He Will Be Missed"

Tony glances at the team, wondering who might have put the headstone on the kid. “You guys trying to kill my intern?” Tony checks to make certain he can breathe before he wanders into the kitchen and fixes himself a drink, virgin… Well, mostly virgin, anyway…

“No Stark,” Clint grins, turning around to face Tony over the island. “We haven’t killed your son.”

Tony scoffs and waves his hand in denial, “I've told you before, Clint, Pete's not my kid.”

Clint leans his chin on his arms, grinning as he pokes at Tony. “Don't deny it, Tones, we all know you have a long-standing love affair with science, it’s only obvious that you'd end up with a love-child out of it.”

Tony squints at the drunken archer who just laughs at his attempt to intimidate.

They all turn, momentarily distracted from the banter as a loud groan issues from the ‘grave'.

“It's ALIVE!” Nat points gleefully, with a black magic marker, as the mass of cloth shifts, pausing for a second with a sound of crinkling paper and a grunt before Peter blinks bleary-eyed at them. He drapes himself over the back of the couch, his epitaph clutched in one hand, body still mostly covered with blankets.

Shaking the paper slightly at the kitchen he croaks, “M' I dead?” a jaw cracking yawn interrupts him, “Dangit… if I'm dead my girlfriend is gonna kill me."

The Avengers chuckle and Tony grabs his chest and gasps like he's hurt. “Girlfriend? But Pete!” he huffs, “I thought we had something special!?”

Sam laughs “Wait a sec, Stark, I thought he was your kid just a second ago.”

Peter frowns, looking a little lost. “What'd I miss?” He glances at the now cackling team and looks even more confused.

Clint repeats his Spider-Man story for Tony and Peter (who has to resist correcting him on several points when he deviates too much from reality once or twice).

The silence after the story is broken by Tony, who claps his hands, rubbing them together in anticipation. “Right! Well you know what this means!” he grins around at the clueless faces in front of him. “A WAGER!” he finally yells, as he throws his hands up, in exasperation. “Whoever gets the real ‘origin story' from the Spiderling, wins the bet!”

Peter just laughs, freeing himself from the couch prison, “And on that note… I'm going to head home,” he heads towards the elevator, deciding it would be wise to escape before they try and rope him in too. Stopping and turning just before stepping in, he smiles. “Good luck though, guys. I asked him once and he tried to tell me he'd been bitten by a radioactive spider!” Shaking his head and chuckling, Peter leaves, letting himself collapse against the wall in laughter when the doors close. “Oh, this is going to be fun!”

~~~

The first person to ask was Sam.

-

"Spider-Man is in the gym," F.R.I.D.A.Y. says. Fortunately for Sam, he was the only one in the Tower when her newly set-up protocol to alert all in-house Avengers of the Spider’s presence, goes off.

Suiting up quickly he leaves his wings in his room, “This could work out perfectly!”, he muses. Sam has been thinking about his strategy and settled on the idea of trying to entice the vigilante into a sparring match, hoping it would make him loosen up a little.

…

After all, everyone knows when Spider-Man fights he tends to run his mouth a lot.

Exiting the elevator, Sam glanced around, frowning when he didn’t see anyone.

“Hey uh.. Friday, I thought you said Spider-Man was in the gym?”

Before Friday could respond a different voice calls out from above Sam. “Good morning, Mr. Wilson…” With a slightly nervous tone, and a small wave of his fingers, when Sam finds him. Spider-Man drops a few feet in front of him, tipping his head inquisitively. “Did you need something, Sir?”

Sam smiles warmly, trying to put the bug at ease, and extends his hand. “Well first off, call me Sam.” Sam’s smile turns into a laugh as Spider-Man seems at a loss for a second, finally reaching out to accept the handshake.

“Spider-Man!” Spider-Man yelps, too late, then plants his free hand over his face with a pained groan at his total loss of cool.

Sam laughs out loud, releasing the other hero’s hand, watching as he immediately smacks that one over his face as well. When he slides one hand away from his eye, to peer at him, Sam winks. “Nice to meet you, Spider-Man!”

Spider-Man slouches heavily forward, drooping in defeat and dropping his hands, the eyes on the mask closing. “Ugh,” he groans, “And I reveal my last superpower early today… Good going, Spider-Man.” He mutters, giving himself a half-hearted version of finger-guns.

Sam chuckles softly. “It’s cool, Man. I just thought I would come see if there was anyone here who wanted to spar.” Sending him another wink, Sam grins as Spider-Man’s demeanor instantly changes to alert and interested. “Know if there might be anyone like that here?”

~~~

Sam hits the mat, falling on his butt and trying to catch his breath as Peter stands above him, trying not to vibrate in excitement. Bouncing on his toes, he grins and hops over the weak, half-assed leg sweep that Sam tries to get him with in his frustration.

With a groan, Sam lets himself flop all the way onto his back, giving up. “How in Hell do you still have so much energy, Spidey?” He groans.

Spider-Man stills for a bare moment, skips over to the towels sitting on the bench nearby, grabbing two and flips, unnecessarily back to Sam, still grinning as he drops a towel onto Sam’s face.

Crouching down, he pulls at the fabric over his knee, fidgeting. “I patrol for hours and get into fights more often than not when I’m out, so…” Peter shrugs, trailing off. Sam mutters unintelligibly under the towel hiding his face, and drags it down to his chest, frowning at him. Peter wonders whether he’s made him mad somehow, until he pokes a finger into Pete’s chest, trying to push him over. Peter grins and lets himself stick to the floor, barely moving even as Sam puts more force behind it, sitting up and putting a shoulder into the move.

Peter leans his chin on his hand, propping his elbow against his knee and yawning, grinning hugely under the mask. “Are you even trying, Sam?” he smirks.

With a grunt, Sam sits back with a huge sigh. “Ugh. Why am I surrounded by superfreaks?” He grumbles without heat.

Peter laughs and pats him consolingly on the head, all his previous awkwardness gone after their spar.

~~~

Sam puts on a front of being annoyed, but inside he is gleeful, “This could be my chance.”

He grumbles out loud, wiping his face and neck with his towel before draping it over his neck. “So,” he begins, “Super strength, Agility, Speed,” he ticks off on his fingers, “Endurance… Stickiness” he wiggles his fingers and pauses for effect.

Spider-Man grins and jabs his thumb back at the elevator, “Don’t forget super-awkwardness,” he throws in.

Sam’s lip twitches and he tries to suppress the grin before it ruins his plan, “How does one become a Super-powered Spider freak?” he jokes.

~~~

Peter laughs, falling backwards finally, shaking his head at the attempt to ‘trick’ him into giving out his origin. He has had a feeling this was coming but wanted to see it through.

Instead of answering, he plants his hands on the ground, arching up into a spider walk, kicking up into a handstand and walking himself around for a moment, thinking.

“Well…” Peter lets his feet fall back to the floor, standing up in one smooth, unnaturally boneless glide, catching Sam’s slight shiver as he comes up.

“Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, ‘By the power of Greyskull! I have the power!‘“

Mimicking holding a hilt, Peter flops his towel around, as if he were sword fighting. Grinning and ‘hacking’ at Sam.

~~~

Sam is distinctly unamused, he feels like Spider-Man must know something about the bet or that he at least knows ‘something’ is up, why else would he have lied both times (well three if he counts Peter’s story) he was asked where he got his powers?

Pete is leaning against the island in the common room kitchen, sipping coffee when Sam runs across the kid later that day. He catches sight of the young man and frowns, stopping in place before he turns to join Peter. “Pete, did you happen to let slip to Spider-Man about the bet the Team made?” Sam doesn’t want to think that Peter would screw the Team over, rig it so that someone specific will win, but he can’t let go of the thought without addressing it now that it is in his head.

Pete’s eyes widen and he lowers the steaming cup to the counter, shaking his head emphatically. “N..No Mr. Wilson! I wouldn’t do that!”

Sam slumps against the countertop, crossing his arms on the surface and frowning. “Then why is it he keeps lying to us when we ask him where he got his powers?”

Sam looks up, missing the slight twitch of amusement as Peter struggles to maintain his ‘innocent’ look of near panic. “I told you guys when I left the night you made the bet!”

Pete starts to ‘calm’ a little, taking another sip of his coffee to hide behind. “That guy is a Dick sometimes!”

Sam glares at the countertop for a moment before, huffily, he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, let me know if there is anything you would love to see happen, otherwise this story may end sooner than we all would like, originally I was aiming for ~six chapters (several of which have become too long and I've already split so we are at ~eight chapters now). At some point there will be a plot (nothing heavy so don't worry, it will still be fun), but right now it is just fluff and Peter trolling the Avengers.  
> Hope everyone is well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I have had sooo much trouble getting through this chapter.
> 
> Real life kicked my butt for a while. One of my cats developed diabetes, I kind of couldn’t get in the right headspace for the fluff and fun, and then on top of everything Peter wanted to have a serious panic attack!  
> I think it still feels a little heavy at the end of this chapter, and I may do another edit and try and lighten things up, but I feel bad that you have all had to wait this long for this chapter. 
> 
> Don't worry I'm not going to let the serious plot get too heavy, it is just time to move in that direction.
> 
> (Also I saved Peter’s serious panic attack and plan on posting it as a deleted scene if you want to read it. But I stopped writing on it when it started getting too serious so it is really short.)  
> Love you all!  
> Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe out there!

Spider-Man lands on the bank and settles into the slope of the rooftop, eyeing the street below. A soft sigh escapes him and he turns slightly, raising his mask above his nose, a warm and welcoming smile crossing his face at the man who steps out of the shadows nearby.

  
“Hey, Kid.” Nick Fury scoffs, “I thought I'd managed to sneak up on you that time…”

  
Peter laughs and shakes his head, leaning his back against the dormer he had first nestled into, “Keep trying, Old Man.” Peter chuckles. “You may get the drop on me, eventually.” Peter grins and pulls his mask free, winking cheekily.

  
\--

Peter and Fury sit comfortably on another rooftop, an almost picnic-like air about their surroundings as they trade stories back and forth, catching up. When suddenly, Peter interrupts himself, perking up as if he’s listening. Barely a second later he jumps up with a whispered curse. Turning his head slightly, he zeroes in on the familiar sound of Iron Man approaching, pointing towards Avenger's Tower to clue Nick in on what is happening. 

  
Nick is pulled to his feet and raises an eyebrow at Peter as he quickly swipes up food wrappers and shoves them in the pockets of Fury's jacket.

  
“Sorry, Nick! I'd stash these elsewhere but I don’t exactly wear cargo pants!” with a final glance around to make sure there isn’t anything left lying about to give him away, he turns back to Fury's confusion with a shrug and another cheeky grin.

  
Pete’s smile morphs into a smirk before, with a quick wink, he pulls his mask back in place. “Play along… This is going to be so funny!” 

  
\--  
Peter adjusts his stance, making sure he is in the perfect position. He needs to look closed off and aggressive, but breaks character almost instantly to lean in and hiss out a quiet, “Wait, I meant to ask, will we see you at dinner Friday? May has been bugging me to get you to come visit, and I still have to introduce you to M.J..” 

  
Nick huffs out a quiet laugh and nods, “I’ll be there, just… Don’t let May cook, I swear, it took a week before I was able to taste anything after the last time.”

  
Peter chuckles and then squares up again, raising the envelope that Nick had brought him when they had met up earlier in the evening. 

  
By the time Tony arrives on the scene, Fury has his arms folded and is glaring at the young hero.

  
Eyeing the Director and preparing to step in between the two if needed, Tony hovers awkwardly as the argument “continues.” 

  
“No, Fury! I’ve told you!” Peter shouts. “You don’t control where I go and what I do! I may work with the Avengers when needed, but SHIELD doesn’t own me!” Peter quickly ends the show, firmly pushing the info packet against Nick’s chest and with a soft push, he snarls “You know exactly where you can shove your ‘Mission Briefs!’” 

  
Nick grips the files and scowls at his Godson as he flips angrily off the edge of the building. Trying not to laugh at the look on Tony’s face as he finally steps carefully down onto the rooftop, Nick stalks over to Stark and wonders exactly what Peter’s game is.   
Whatever it is, Nick is prepared to sit back and enjoy the chaos.

  
\--

  
When Peter gets home after finishing his patrol, he checks his desk. Not surprised to find the envelope from Nick along with a small sticky note attached. “I hope you plan on explaining what that was about on Friday.” 

  
Peter flips the note over, catching sight of another message on the back, “P.S. Have your fun, but don’t break the Team, ok Kid?”

  
\--

  
Peter stumbles over the sill, throwing a hand out to the top bunk of the bunk beds he's had since he was thirteen. He just barely catches himself before he lands face first into the thin rug. Sticking his hand to the wall and glancing up at the open doorway, Peter smiles weakly at the two women standing there. 

  
Trying to play off his exhaustion, Peter pulls off his mask and leans against the frame of his old bed but he knows before he tries that his attempt to deflect is doomed to fail.

  
“Hey ladies,” he purrs, quirking an eyebrow and throwing on his cheesiest grin, “Come here often?”

  
May shakes her head and pats M.J.’s shoulder, “I'll let you handle this, I'm going to order pizza.” His aunt eyes Peter, daring him to object when she adds, “With mushrooms.” She points a finger firmly in his direction, “AND Olives.” 

  
Peter raises his hands in defeat, he learned long ago when to pick his battles and this is not that time.

  
Smirking victoriously, May squeezes M.J.’s shoulder and shuts the door behind her as she leaves.

  
Peter grins at M.J. and wiggles his eyebrow. “Are you going to handl…! Mmph!” Pete fumbles the jacket she threw into his face, chucking it onto the top bunk after peering past it to make sure she isn’t actually mad.

  
M.J. smirks at Peter. “I don’t think you wanted to finish that sentence, do you, Tiger?” 

Opening his mouth, Peter finds himself silenced again with a finger to his lips. 

  
“Let me save you some trouble, Peter..” M.J. leans in and kisses him gently. “You’re going to not say whatever you were about to…” She kisses him again, “You are going to go take a shower, eat the pizza when it gets here.” M.J. shoves some pajamas into his arms as she turns him towards the bedroom door.

  
“And then YOU, Sir, are going to _**sleep**_.” 

  
M.J.’s tone leaves no room for argument, but Peter sighs anyway brushing his hair out of his face with his free hand as she maneuvers him down the hallway. 

  
Peter debates whether to object, but his brain has betrayed him in his moment of need, and he cannot think of any way to change her mind, especially since May and M.J. are obviously ganging up on him.

  
Resigning himself to their plans, he turns and kisses M.J., chuckling when she pushes him backwards into the bathroom and then shuts the door firmly in his face when he tries following her back out.

  
It isn’t until Peter steps into the shower that he realizes he isn’t alone…

M.J. is heading back to Peter’s room with two mugs of tea, passing the bathroom door, she stops and tips her head slightly. It sounds as if Peter is talking to someone in there and the water is definitely not running.

  
Leaning in slightly, she can barely make out what he’s saying and her brows furrow in concern. 

  
“Hello, Ma’am... Uhm… I have to ask you to leave. I would really appreciate you… NO no, don’t come over here, I have a girlfriend already, your interest is noted and I’m flattered really…”

  
Michelle shifts both mugs to one hand and taps lightly on the door. “You alright in there, Pete?”

Concern is audible in her voice, as she wonders if he was injured when he got home. He had seemed fine… 

  
She’s slightly surprised when the door opens almost instantly and Peter leans out, shirtless, and hiding partly behind the door, in case May walks past. He's obviously been distracted during his preparation for his shower, not that Michelle minds the view.

  
“Uh.. Can I ask you a favor, Em?” Peter fidgets a little darting a look over his shoulder and steps back, inviting her in when she nods.

  
“So uh… I have company in the shower… and I would ask May… because she knows already, but I…” Peter sighs and deflates a little under her scrutiny.

“Ihaveaproblemwithspiders.” 

  
M.J. raises an eyebrow and glances at Peter, she sips at her tea before setting both mugs down on the sink. Pointing at his tea, she walks confidently towards the shower, steps inside and cranks the small frosted casement window in the shower open. Shooing the tiny spider toward freedom and closes it once again without a word.

  
Peter wraps his arms around her in a hug once the spider is gone, and effortlessly carries her back towards the sink. 

  
Once he lets her go, she turns and pokes him in the pectoral.

Hard.

  
“Why am I just now finding out that you don’t like spiders?” she frowns at her boyfriend as he rubs his chest. “I'm supposed to be, like, all knowing, especially when it comes to you.” Michelle lets a smile creep onto her face and steps into Peter’s space letting him know she isn’t actually upset.

  
\--

  
Peter eventually gets his shower. May and M.J. are sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come down and join them for pizza with the news running quietly on the television as a backdrop to conversation.

  
Peter steps into the room, still drying his hair with a ratty old towel, freezing in place as he picks up the low drone from the tv.

  
A small huff of resignation escapes him and he turns around heading back the way he came. A worn down, “Don’t wait up.” thrown over his shoulder at his girls as he suits up and heads back out into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And Peter never took a shower ever again, The End... Or not...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing directly from last chapter...

“J. Jonah Jamison reporting for the Daily Bugle!”

The surrounding streets are eerily vacant, the man’s voice on the giant screen booms loudly; echoing strangely to Peter’s ears, so used to the city noise.

And Peter… 

Peter is _definitely_ not paying any attention to what Jamison is saying as he continues mocking the man on the screen.

“That Spider-Man is a menace!” Peter growls, “Last week he broke into my house and poked holes in all my Swiss cheese!” He blusters, gesturing wildly.

“He stole all my left socks, turned my dog vegan, and messed with the radio presets in my car!”

Grinning to himself, Peter crawls up the side of a billboard to settle on the edge of the building across from the giant newscreen, legs dangling into the air.

“Then! He turned me into a Newt!” He proclaims, dramatically, thrusting his finger into the air.

A bark of laughter interrupts Peter’s monologue and he flips around to see two Avengers stepping into sight on his rooftop.

Clint leans into Natasha’s side and whispers loudly, “Do you think we should have brought a duck?”

Spider-Man peers at the two, staring at them for an uncomfortably long moment before the lenses on his mask close entirely and he slowly drops his head into his palm with a small, pained grunt.

Clint raises his eyebrow and glances over to Nat who just shrugs at him.

“You ok Spidey?” Nat prods after a moment.

Still face palming, the vigilante groans softly and waves his free hand at the spies. “I’m not sure.”

Raising his head slightly, Spider-Man slides his hand down his face, stretching the mask weirdly before it snaps back into place. Ending with his fingers resting, splayed, over his nose and chin before continuing. “I just tried to figure out who you guys would be in that scene…” He pauses, sighing dramatically, “and I think I hurt myself.”

Nat grins, shaking her head and Clint laughs loudly; bringing a smile to Peter’s face, even though the heroes can’t see it.

~~~~

Peter, hums softly to himself, swinging around and looking for any kind of disturbance, listening to the others’ chatter on their shared channel.

Fortunately, he’d long ago programmed Karen to mute him when he realized that his habit of humming to himself or chatting to his opponents could end up ‘upsetting’ the Avengers when they were teaming up.

He is near a park when he sees something that could be what they’ve been looking for. With an extra, sharp pull on the web he currently held, Pete flung himself onto a nearby statue and peered into the trees, watching carefully.

“Hey Karen, Unmute me.” He whispers, crouching lower, hoping he hasn’t been seen yet, though a shift in the darkness makes him certain that his hope is a futile one.

“Hey uh.. Guys? Gals? Uh…” Peter leaps before he can finish his thought, cringing as a mighty roar splits the night just behind him and he takes to the trees where the Hulk had just charged from, not daring to turn around this close to the uncertain ally.

“I think I found your friend!” All attempts at stealth abandoned, Peter tries to figure out the best direction to kite the big green guy, “He’s uh.. not happy for some” Here Peter’s voice goes higher as the Hulk takes a swing and he nearly has to actually leap into the man’s hands to avoid being crushed into the ground, “ReA-SoN!”

Leaping to avoid another attempt at a grab has Peter clinging upside-down to the side of a building at the edge of the park, above grabbing height.

“How do you guys usually deal with Jolly Green?” Peter raises one hand, slowly, giving the growling creature a small wave, trying to make nicey-nice… And against all odds, Parker-luck seems to be with him this time, or the Hulk is at least a little interested in seeing the smaller hero clinging above him.

“Hey Big Guy! I’m uh.. not here to fight you…” Peter stands up, watching confusion twisting the face below him even further as he walks slowly, horizontally, down the wall TOWARDS him.

“Who you?” A low, gravelly voice that Peter can almost feel in his bones washes over him and Peter pauses in his advance, unwilling to push his luck too far but feeling the prickle of ‘DANGER!’ ebbing slightly.

“I’m uh..” He gestures vaguely to himself, “I’m Spider-Man… I’m a friend…” He shrugs and crouches, almost face to face with the imposing figure. “Or, well… I’d like to be?”

He’s almost prepared for large hand to reach up and swat him like his namesake, but the Hulk surprises him in turn. A huge grin breaks over the big man’s face and Peter tries not to flinch at the volume of the laugh at this proximity. “Spider-Man, Hulk Friend!”

~~~

“What Spider singing?”

Peter realizes that he has been humming softly to himself as the Hulk told him a story involving a lot of smashing ‘mean’ robots with the Avengers.

Trying to recall the music now that he’s been called out, Peter pauses and thinks before answering. “Oh, it’s just a silly song, called ‘Skullcr…’” Clearing his throat, Peter isn’t sure whether Hulk will be amused or get offended by the song.

Shrugging he drops from the wall he’d been listening from to stand beside the Hulk. “Uhm… Well it goes like… ‘I made this half-pony half-monkey monster to please you. But I get the feeling that you don't like it. What's with all the screaming? You like monkeys, you like ponies. Maybe you don't like monsters so…’”

Hulk’s face beams and he claps a large hand on Peter’s shoulder, interrupting him as he tries to recover from the unexpected weight. “Hulk Like Monkeys! And Ponies! Sing more about Monkeys!”

Peter rubs his shoulder a little, glad once again for his healing factor, picking a different song, he begins. “Code monkey get up, get coffee. Code monkey go to job. Code monkey have boring meeting. With boring manager Rob. Rob say code monkey very diligent. But his output stink. His code not functional or elegant, What do code monkey think?”

The Hulk pokes Peter rather hard in the chest, knocking him back a step.

“Hey!”

“BORING!” Hulk pokes Spider-Man again, a little lighter this time. “Song boring!”

Pete tries switching songs again, choosing an older song. “And now, the end is near. And so I face the final curtain. My friend, I'll say it clear.”

Peter is not even through the first verse when Hulk objects again, stomping a foot in his frustration. “No! Sing Animal Song!”

Peter stares at Hulk for a moment, face unreadable beneath the mask. Finally, he lets out a sigh. “I so didn’t think this is how my evening was going to go...” He mutters, motioning for the big man to take a seat. Peter takes a deep breath and puts his hand to his neck, triggering the voice changer in the mask.

In a silly voice he sings, ”If it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey if it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey it's an ape”

Changing his voice, he sings the next line. “A kite has a tail.”

Peter switches back and forth, doing both the call and answer portions of the silly song.

“ It's a monkey”

“A camera doesn't have a tail.”

“ It's an ape.”

“If it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey if it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey it's an ape.”

Peter finishes off with jazz hands, feeling stupid but glad to see that his friend seems entertained.

Hulk bellows in his laughter, slapping his knee. Too late, Peter’s senses alert him to the fact that they’re no longer alone. As well as the sarcastic sounding applause Clint and Nat are giving him as they step out of dark .

Nat leans against Hulk’s shoulder, laughing and patting her friend in greeting. “Hey, Buddy! How have you been?”

Pete eyes the Avengers in front of him, deflating a little under their wide grins. “… I’m **_never_** living this down, am I?”

Clint and Nat shake their heads, Hulk still laughing at Spider-Man as he facepalms once again.

~~~

Later on, at the tower, Peter approaches Bruce once he's a little less green and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey! Hi!."

Bruce turns and looks at the brightly clad hero in confusion. "Uh.. Hi?"

Peter waves awkwardly, "Oh, right. We haven't met. I'm Spider-Man... Well. Maybe you knew that..." Peter clears his throat, not quite sure whether he is ready to know if Bruce Frikkin Banner knows who he is or not. It could be disappointing either way, he thinks. 

Pete frowns slightly at the thought, before shoving it aside as unimportant. "Right. Well, Hi." He begins again. "I don't mean to bother you, Dr. Banner, but it's just...."

Bruce watches the vigilante shift nervously in front of him, at a loss. He's just about to try and extricate himself from the weird conversation when Spider-Man blurts out "So-I-sorta-promised-Hulk-we'd-hang-out-on-Friday." 

Peter watches the other man's jaw work open several times, searching for a response to his word vomit, so of course he makes everything better by adding. "So... Can you... Do, that?"

"... Sir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References and shoutouts in this chapter are:  
> The Witch Scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2xlQaimsGg  
> Skullcrusher Mountain: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXLlnreBwOQ  
> Code Monkey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4Wy7gRGgeA  
> I Did It My Way: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8kAbUg4t4 (this is a nod to the fic 'I Did It My Way' by brownies67: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116095 I've re-read this fic too many times to count by this point...)  
> Silly Songs with Larry "Monkey": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--szrOHtR6U  
> (Also there may be a low key reference to Thomas Sanders' sign off for his videos :P )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not certain that this chapter won't change a little, I just felt that I needed to post sooner rather than later.  
> :/  
> Let me know what you think, and I will attempt to fix anything that feels wrong later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how enthused I will be about this chapter once I re-read it.  
> Also I meant to have this and the next chapter done and posted by Halloween...... I'm a little late :P

MJ would never call herself superstitious.  
She never bought into the idea that cats of any color could bring bad or good luck. Friday the 13th was a fun movie series, but she scoffed and laughed at the idea the day itself could be cursed…

  
‘Parker Luck’, though, was an entirely different animal. 

  
Getting to know Peter, finding out some of the absolutely ridiculous amount of bad he’s been through has made her wary, even before she had figured out his secret.

  
It isn’t exactly ‘Murphy’s Law’, where anything that can go wrong will… It’s more that when things do go wrong, whatever the worst outcome possible, will happen.

  
So, no, she’s not superstitious but is well prepared for something to go amazingly wrong all-day Friday.   
Peter has set himself up for some truly epic fallout, she thinks, with scheduling a ‘play date' with the Hulk. Throw Nick Fury into the mix?   
Just asking for trouble!

  
So MJ finds herself truly shocked when Friday rolls into Saturday with absolutely no repercussions…   
“Should have known better”, she tells herself.

_**...** _

_**But wait just a bit. We’re getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we, my friend…** _

  
_**Let’s start again. For another point of view.** _

  
_**Stories can be told from many perspectives, after all, and we wouldn’t want to leave something out, now would we?** _

  
_**Indeed, we should not. Very well then, where should I begin…?** _

Steve is returning from visiting Wakanda. King T'challa and his sister had contacted him about a week prior to let him know they were ready to wake Bucky, and they knew he’d want to be there. 

  
It’s unfortunate that his brother in all but blood can’t come home with him yet, but Steve is more than hopeful that it will be soon. 

  
The thought of asking Tony if Buck could get his own room flits into his mind as he leans tiredly against the wall of the elevator. 

  
He’s pulled from his thoughts, however, when the ride stops and the doors open to a familiar red and black suit.

  
Spider-man, looking a bit worse for wear, greets him with a horrible amalgamation of his names and titles… 

  
The vigilante steps backwards out of the elevator, takes a deep breath and then steps back in.   
“Hello, Captain, I’m Spider-Man, it is nice to meet you!”

  
Steve laughs and shakes the offered hand, looking the man in front of him over.  
“Going up, Spider?” he smiles, pointing a finger upwards. 

  
The red clad figure sighs and shakes his head. “No, not really. I'm supposed to pick up a new bit of tech that Pete made for me, but didn’t want to haul on the subway….”

  
Steve furrows his brow, “I think you’re heading the wrong way then.” 

  
Spider-Man sighs and nods, “I know, but I was too tired to wait for a different car. Besides, there was kind of a crowd starting out there…” he trails off.

  
Laughing, Steve shakes his head, and changes the subject, "Why didn’t Peter want to take the tech on the subway? Is it heavy? How will you get it to… what, your house? Lair? Spider-cave?”

  
Spider-Man chuckles and flexes his arm. “It won’t be a problem. Trust me!”

  
Steve tries to sound nonchalant as he steers the conversation to Spider-Man's powers. “I'm guessing that, like me, you signed up for an experiment?"  
Spider-Man laughs and shakes his head. 

  
“My powers were 100% an accident, actually…” The hero's eyes widen and he curses at himself internally, recalling the bet. “I, uh..”

  
Suddenly the hero reaches out and grabs something as it flies through the air and almost hits Steve.   
Holding out his hands together, there is a tiny frog crouched inside the cage made with his fingers.  
Steve raises an eyebrow, “What in the world? How did that get all the way in here?”

  
_**“Hmm? You want to know how a frog got into the tower? Are you really that invested?** _

  
_**I feel that you may be less interested in this bit than you think, but very well.”** _

**_ Earlier _ **

Spider-Man was making his way past a small park in Queens, when he heard a yell, followed by a muffled thud. Entering the small copse of trees he searched for what might've caused the sounds he heard, and finding nothing, he turned to leave.  
Which is when he tripped over a stick lying in his path and stumbled into one of the trees, dislodging a small, familiar looking grey frog, which landed on his arm. Glancing at the movement, Spider-Man reached down and gently moved the frog back to the tree.   
Unbeknownst to him, however, the frog leaped back off the tree once he’d turned to leave, and ended up clinging to the hero, finding a small pocket, it tucked itself into the suit and hung on for dear life, as Spidey swung his way to Avenger’s Tower. 

**_“Satisfied? Was it everything that you’d dreamed it would be? Oh I DO hope so!_**

_**...** _

  
**_Am I free to continue now?”_ **

  
Spider-Man and Steve enter the common room where Clint is sitting next to Nat who looks up as the elevator sounds its arrival.

  
“Spider!” Nat yells a greeting, turning around in her seat to face the back of the couch, purposely annoying Clint as she jostles him.

  
“Heya Nat!” Spider-Man replies, with a smile.  
Natasha tips her head, raising an eyebrow at the newcomers. “What do you have there, Spider?” 

  
“It's a frog…" He says, grinning sheepishly under his mask. "I was passing the park and long story short, I picked up a hitchhiker… Do you guys have something I could put the little guy in until I can put it back?”

  
A surprisingly loud and musical croak breaks in before anyone can answer and Steve laughs, "I'm sure we can find someplace safe for your friend."

  
Spider-Man stands awkwardly, waiting as Natasha rummages in the kitchen cabinets, coming up with a small, lidded storage container.

Clint hasn’t left the couch, but he smirks and turns in his seat as he hears a buzzing fly past him. “Hey Spidey! There’s a fly been bugging me all day… Hungry?”

  
Spidey glares at the giggling agent, gently shifting the frog into his temporary home, cradling it close with one hand. 

Pete turns back to the still grinning sniper, with his free hand he tracks the small insect and shoots a web to catch the fly. Flicking it towards Clint, so that the still living bug is stuck to his shirt.

  
Nat falls over laughing as Clint cringes and tries to pull off his shirt cringing and flailing dramatically.


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and unedited chapter.. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get here, I have had a bit of writer's block caused by my brain constantly repeating "you better not screw it up now", but I've also had some issues with my last remaining wisdom tooth and finally got it removed last week so I hope to plow through the ending soon.  
> Which means I may be posting a few things unedited so I don't have time to fuss over it too much.

Peter was enjoying his morning; he'd had a fun day with his Godfather the night before. His hangout with Hulk had been awesome. His patrol thus far was pretty easy with a few stolen moments just spent posing with and for tourists, petting a cute dog or two, and one single marriage proposal (‘Pool had flagged him down to say hello since he was back in town). The weather was great for October in the City.

Pete was feeling good. 

  
The biggest problem he was having right now involved a baby-faced menace named Miles who he'd met up with when the kid (who was not actually too much younger than Peter, but he was lording the age difference over Miles, as was his right as the elder Spider) messaged him on Twitter.

  
Settling on a rooftop near a park, Peter sent Miles a quick text inviting him to Avenger’s Tower the next day. It was Halloween and the team was having a party. Peter was invited as both himself and Spider-Man, as was Aunt May and MJ plus anyone else he chose to bring as Spider-Man. If Peter’s plans worked out, he could get Miles in for a fitting for his very own suit and no one would be the wiser…

  
It was as he was about to swing away that he heard a shout from a small grove of trees and the thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Changing direction, he lands with a flip. His spider-sense is quiet so he steps closer, listening. 

  
When nothing else happens, Pete steps into the small circle of trees, tripping over a fallen branch when he turns to leave. Picking it up and propping it against the nearest tree, Peter startles slightly as a small frog leaps directly at his face….

Once he’s gone, Loki steps out of the shadows, grinning. “Well isn’t that interesting”, he smirks, leaning next to Mjolnir where it sits against the tree. “I think this may turn out to be a bit more fun than I had planned…” With a quick gesture, Loki disappears.  
A small fox runs out of the park toward the Tower in the distance, leaving the branch leaning against the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, there is a sequel in the works but it will be a series of one-shots. I have a few already prepared, actually, but if there is anything you would like to see feel free to message me (twitter is cagetheraven, tumblr is oftignored, and I am on discord as well if anyone prefers that (let me know and I will post it here).


End file.
